


We'll never be apart

by jinx237



Series: Trimberly week 2k18 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU, Trimberly Week, a bit of angst, fake dating au, mermaid au, naughty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: It's Trimberly week! So get ready for some cute one shots!Day 1: Fake datingDay 2: AngstDay 3: Naughty timesDay 4: Mermaid AuDay 5: Soulmates Au





	1. Fake dating

Kim is in deep shit. 

She doesn’t...well, she does know how she got into this situation. 

In the months following the events of the attack with Rita Kim got really close to her team, her ranger family. And in doing so, they helped her bridge the gap she had felt stood between her and her parents. 

While all of them helped in their own ways, Trini helped the most. Although Trini’s relationship with her parents is difficult and complex, the shorter girl had really insightful advice. 

When Kim’s mom had first come up to talk her about her life and who she was hanging out with she had been extremely apprehensive. Kim had felt that her mom would try to steer her away from Trini and the boys and she took what she dubbed the ‘Trini’ approach. So she ran away or locked herself in her room. But that all changed once Trini caught wind of what she was doing. 

Trini had told her that she didn’t have to tell her mom anything she didn’t want to and wasn’t asked. If her mom asked how her day was, just tell her what she wanted to tell her and go from there. This worked for Kim and her parents. Slowly but surely Kim’s relationship with her mom was bridged and she felt like her mom knew who she was as a person, not the ghost of her daughter who lived there. 

They talked regularly, and Kim loved telling her mom about the mischief that the rangers got up to, the kind that she could tell her mom of course. Like the time that Trini had bought a water gun and sprayed Zack every time he said something dumb. Or the time that Trini had helped Billy make a robot that got them a constant jackpot at one of the machines at the arcade in town. The story about Trini and Jason fighting over futbol and football, the great fight of Trini’s ‘culture’ and Jason’s ‘hobby’ as kindly put in Trini’s words. 

What Kim hadn’t realized was that she talked about Trini a lot. More than the average girl talks about their friend. Don’t think that Kim didn’t know that she had a bi crush the size of their megazord on Trini, because she did.

But she didn’t know that her mom would catch on. 

So when her mom asked her if she was dating Trini and that she and her dad supported her and are so happy that she found a partner who makes her a happy and better person...she panicked and said that they were dating. 

But they aren’t dating, even though Kim really wants to. 

Kim really wants to ask Trini out, but at this point she doesn’t know if risking the connection that they have is worth it. She knows that unless one them drastically hurts the other, they would always be friends and she would never lose Trini. And that this could be a life changing and enhancing experience...if she could work up the nerve to ask her little tiger out. 

Well...now that’s changing. Now she had to pretend that her and Trini are dating.

She remembers the moment yesterday when she had to ask Trini be her FAKE girlfriend.

She was half naked in the pink bikini she knows Trini loves on her, putting on the pouty face she knows Trini can’t resist, as she held the shorter girls hands. 

“You-I...what?” Trini looked about as lost as she did when Kim took her shopping for winter formal. 

“Will you please be my fake girlfriend?” 

“Why do you need a fake girlfriend?” Trini’s eyebrows were slowly furrowing but her eyes were still wide in shock. Kim could have kissed her she looked so adorably confused. 

“My mom thinks I’m dating you and wants to have a dinner with you tomorrow.” 

Trini was silent for a moment and Kim’s heart had hurt just thinking that Trini wouldn’t even want to be her fake girlfriend. She had just about been ready to tell Trini she doesn’t have to when she heard a small “Okay.”

Kim almost didn’t hear her. 

“Really? You’re okay with this?” Kim watched Trini, fulling focusing on Trini’s body language to make sure the other girl isn’t lying or uncomfortable, but Trini had smiled and nodded. 

She then took Kim’s hand and brought it up to her lips softly kissing Kim’s hand and gave her a little coy smirk. 

“I’m going to be the best fake girlfriend you’ll ever have.” 

This girl is too cute, she’s literally going to be the death of Kim...but Kim just really wishes the word fake wasn’t in front of girlfriend. 

“Kim your girlfriend is here!” 

Oh shit. Okay now they have to be a believable couple. Kim can do this. She can pretend to be Trini’s girlfriend and not freak out. 

Oh fuck she can’t do this. 

Kim’s heart is beating ridiculously fast as she reaches for the door. But as she looks into Trini’s eyes she can almost physically feel the wave of calm that passes over her. Trini grabs her hand and smiles. 

“Hey babe.” Trini steps closer to Kim and leans up pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

Kim’s heart is doing things she doesn’t even know how to comprehend let alone describe. When Trini’s lips pull away from her Kim almost chases her. She looks down at Trini and smiles. 

“What was that for?” 

Trini shifts her weight from one side to the other and she quietly says “I didn’t want the first time we kiss to be in front of anyone else.” Kim of course had hoped she’d get a kiss out of this, but now that she’s had a taste she’s addicted. But she doesn’t want Trini to know that. 

Before she knows it she’s closing the door behind her and leaning forward into Trini. “Does that mean I can kiss you again right now since I have permission?” The satisfaction Kim gets from the way Trini blushes is just cruel, but she can’t help teasing her little yellow. 

“Yes, you can.” “I’m going to do it then.” “Then do it you coward.” 

Kim wraps her arm around Trini’s waist and pulls her closer to her as she leans down and kisses Trini again. And it’s better than she could have imagined, Trini’s lips are so soft and the rhythm they fall into comes so naturally it’s like they’ve been kissing for years. She almost lets herself get carried away but she sadly pulls away when she hears steps coming towards them. 

“Come on, we gotta go be the best pretend couple ever.” 

Kim opens the door and Trini steps past her to face her mom, Olivia Hart. 

“Oh Trini you look so cute!” 

Kim didn’t notice it before but Trini was wearing a mustard colored crop top with a short black skirt and ankle boots. Oh Kim is lucky she actually didn’t get a good look at her before or that kiss would not have been anywhere close to decent to be kissing her outside of a bedroom. Kim herself is wearing a short dress with an open back and heels. 

They are going out to eat at an upper scale restaurant in the next town over, so everyone dressed up a little bit. 

As Kim’s dad came down the stairs he stopped in front of Trini. Trini stared up at Tan Hart and extended a hand out to him in greeting. 

“Mr. Hart.” “Trini.” they shook hands and the longer the exchange went on the more Kim got annoyed. 

“Dad!” “What? She’s dating you now, she has to get the talk now.” Unless you knew Tan, you wouldn’t know he was a second away from breaking and hugging the short girl. “No she doesn’t, cut it out.” 

Trini smiles and giggles at the interaction and Tan can’t control his reactions anymore as he laughs and pulls Trini into a hug. As they hug Kim can hear them whispering “Just don’t hurt her okay?” “Of course not sir. I love her.” 

Logically, Kim knows that Trini loves her. All of the rangers love each other and they say it to each other almost everyday. They are one big loving family with superpowers. But hearing the way Trini said those words to her dad made Kim almost believe she meant it in the romantic sense...and Kim realizes that she can’t be scared of Trini and her not working out. Because even if they don’t they’ll be okay. And she wants this. She wants a life like this with Trini. 

She wants Trini. 

And she’s not going to hide away from it anymore. 

Kim starts planning her plan of attack for actually asking Trini out as they pile into the car and get on their way. As they joke and make conversation with Kim’s parents Kim grabs Trini’s hand and can’t contain her smile when Trini laces their fingers together. 

Once in the restaurant, they order their food and get to talking. Dinner was going smoothly until her mom asked how they got together. 

“I asked her out.” Trini said as Kim gasped in outrage. 

“Oh no you didn’t.” Excuse me? Kim had to sit there and think of ways to ask Trini to be her fake girlfriend. She was not going to let Trini take hypothetical credit for their amazing fake relationship. 

“Okay, I retract my statement then Princess. I kissed her to let her know that I had feelings for her and that I was tired of waiting for her to ask me out.” 

As Kim’s parents laughed Trini’s hand grabbed Kim’s hand underneath the table and squeezed as Kim processed what she said. 

Trini kissed her because she...oh my god. Trini wants to date her too. She was just waiting for Kim to make that choice too. Kim laughs along with her parents as she squeezes Trini’s hand back and smiles at her. 

Dinner flew by after that and once they get back to Kim’s house she practically carries Trini up to her room. She locks the door and turns to Trini who is standing in front of her bed facing her. 

Kim slowly walks up to Trini and grabs her hand. 

“You really want to date me Trin?” 

Trini shifts their hands so they’re held up between them with their fingers laced together. 

“Of course I do Kim. I love you. I’m in love with you.” 

Kim’s so happy she can cry. 

“I love you too Trini. So much.” 

Trini steps forward and they share their first kiss as a real couple.


	2. A shitty day

Trini can’t tell if she’s upset or just so sad that she’s upset at herself. She just had the shittiest day she’s had since she meet the rangers. To understand why she’s so upset, one must start at the beginning...

Kim forgot her birthday. 

Her GIRLFRIEND of nine months forgot her birthday.

Trini almost feels like she was dropped in alternate timeline or something, the whole day has been so shitty it can’t be real. 

First off, she had seen Kim today. She had slept over at her girlfriend’s house the night before but Kim had woken her up in a hurry because she was late for some event that her parents were dragging her to, so Trini had to leave quickly. 

Trini didn’t have a problem with that, she knew Kim was in a panic and it probably just slipped her mind. But Kim had barely even given her a kiss before kicking her out, so Trini had to walk home. Which Trini hadn’t minded because it gave her a chance to go buy a coffee or smoothe to treat herself. But when she finally got outside the place ten minutes later, she realized that she forgot her wallet at Kim’s. 

But not only that, but now that she was actually awake she was finally able to realize what she was wearing. 

She was wearing a pair of black running shorts and some running shoes, and that wasn’t out of the normal. What was abnormal was the small pink crop top she was wearing that said ‘If cheerleading is so easy why can’t you pick up girls?’ Trini cursed her love of wearing Kim’s clothes. They were good for riling up Kim, not so good for wearing out in public. 

As she started her twenty minute walk home she ran into Jason and his younger sister, they had just exited a shop and Pearl was holding a drink while Jason had some take out. Jason didn’t spare one moment before laughing at her. 

“Trini? I didn’t know you were a cheerleader.” 

“Ha ha. Very funny. Hi Pearl.” “Hi Trini!” Trini loved Pearl like she own her own sister, she also knew how much Pearl looked up to both her Kim so she always made sure she didn’t curse around her. 

“What are you doing in town this early T?” Jason stopped to talk while Pearl looked around. 

“Walking home. I wanted a drink but I forgot my wallet at Kim’s.” Trini rolled her eyes at Jason’s chuckle. “Well come on, I’ll give you a ride.” 

Trini and them had walked to Jason’s truck, but while Trini helped Pearl climb into the truck the younger girl slipped and although Trini saved the her, the same could not be said for her drink. It had spilled all over Trini’s lower legs and shoes. 

“I’m so sorry Trini!” “It’s cool kiddo, accidents happen. Just be more careful next time.” 

As Jason drove Trini home she became well aware of the fact that the girl had a lemonade since her legs and shoes got sticky fast. Trini had groaned internally when she realized this meant she’d have to hand wash her shoes. 

After Jason had dropped her off with another apology Trini walked up her driveway only to realize that her mother was home. Her brothers and dad were on a three day soccer trip and the boys had told Trini happy birthday before they left. But that meant it was just the two woman in the house.

Trini had hoped that she would be able to slither past her mother but she wasn’t so lucky. 

This meant that June had the opportunity to read her daughter’s shirt. And this of course lead into a screaming match between the two. Although Trini and Kim were openly dating, June had an aversion to actually seeing evidence of her daughter’s relationship in the flesh. Trini knows her mother still disapproves of her sexuality and only acts like she accepts her because her father is supporting her. Also Trini knows it’s because the Harts are very supportive of their relationship and June would look bad if she was the only parent who had an issue with it.

But since her father and brothers weren’t home June didn’t have to put up an act of acceptance. The fight only ended when Trini walked away and up into her room. Trini sent Kim a short message saying that she missed her and wished they were still asleep.

Once Trini had showered and washed her shoes she put on some other colors and packed a small bag with a change of clothes and slipped on her headphones before walking back into town to get some food. As she walked into town she realized that Kim still hadn’t messaged her but had shaken it off thinking Kim was still busy. 

In town she ran into Zack who was running an errand for his neighbor. 

“Hey Crazy Girl!” “Sup.” As the two messed around and passed by the local car wash a hose broke and the next thing the two knew they were drenched from head to toe. 

Zack screamed while Trini blinked owlishly in shock. 

They both checked their phones and were thankful that they were fine but the same couldn’t be said for Trini’s headphones. The fabric surrounding the ears were wet and the sound was coming out a little warped. 

“Damn that sucks T. Maybe Billy can fix them?” Zack had a hand on Trini’s arm. 

“Yeah, I’ll head over to his place after this. Ughhh these were my favorite pair.” 

The two parted and Trini got her lunch, which she got late by the way, because they didn’t call her order and she had to eat her food cold.

At this point in her day she was only half way through the day and she was fed up. Kim hadn’t talked to her all day, the boys she saw forgot it was her birthday too. She not only had a drink spilled on her, but was sprayed and drenched in water. And now her favorite pair of headphones were fucked up and she had a fight with her mom. Along with having to eat a cold lunch. 

Trini had sulked all the way to Billy’s house only to find out he wasn’t home but was at the mines. 

Which meant Trini had to walk another twenty minutes to get to the ship since he was probably actually there. Once Trini got to the ship she went straight to the ship’s workshop to find Billy. 

“Oh hi Trini!” 

“Hey B. What are you up to?” Trini walked over to Billy and took out her headphones, ready to try and fix them as soon as possible. All this alien tech has to be good for something, and in this case Trini means it better be able to fix her headphones. 

“I’m trying to make a small contained bomb to help us when there’s a lot of putties. I just finished one and was about to test it out. Want to come with?” 

“Sure sounds fun.” Trini set aside her bag and walked to the pit with Billy. 

“Okay so I’m going to throw it fifteen feet away and we should be safe since the radius shouldn’t reach ten feet. I need you to watch for how high the blast goes.” “Gotcha.” 

Billy threw the bomb and they both watched in shock as the bomb ricocheted off the ground and bounced back a few feet towards them as the explosion went off. Trini felt her feet leave the ground as she was sent flying a few feet away. Only coming to a stop once she stopped rolling. 

She coughed as she called out for Billy “Billy are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just a few bumps. I’m sorry about that!” 

The two of them made eye contact from across the pit before they burst into laughter. 

While being thrown across the room and getting a few cuts and bumps wouldn’t be something Trini would normally like to endure, she had to admit that out of everything that happened today it was the funniest. 

Unfortunately Billy had to leave right after so he couldn’t do more than take a look at her headphones. But he had told her they should be fixable, she would just need to ask Alpha for help if she wanted them done by tonight. 

Trini had spent some time fixing her headphones with Alpha but at this point in the day she was tired and just wanted Kim. She told Alpha she’d come by tomorrow to finish it up and was on her way out when she noticed the small robot was staring at her. 

“Yes, Al?” The small robot pulled out a ring that looked to made of a yellow tinted crystal and held it up to Trini.

“I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Master Trini.” 

Trini smiled and pet Alpha’s head teasingly and gently took the ring “Thanks Al.” 

Now it was not only eleven at night on her birthday, but she was sitting at Kim’s cliff by herself. Trini sighed as she checked her phone for the umptenth time. 

Where the hell was Kim? 

At first she thought that Kim was trying to plan a surprise party or something and that’s why she hasn’t been answering Trini’s messages, but now she thinks her girlfriend just forgot. 

The thing is that in the past few years Trini had grown to hate her birthday. It just became a day where she realized her parents really didn’t know her and her mother and her would fight. But she had kinda hoped that now that she had her Ranger family they would make this day a day to look forward to and love again. 

Trini hadn’t realized how much she had been looking forward to this until everything went wrong and no one remembered. 

Trini just wants Kim.

Trini sniffled as she felt her throat close and tears form at this thought. 

She didn’t want to cry over this, but she couldn’t help the hot tears that ran down her cheeks. 

Trini was wiping the tears off her cheeks when she heard the voice she’d been waiting to hear all day. “Trini? Baby why are you crying?” 

Trini turned her head to look at Kim as the other girl sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist before picking her up and setting Trini down into her lap. 

Trini covered her face with her hands as Kim held her. 

“Babe? What’s wrong, what happened?” “I’ve had the shittiest day Kim.”

“What happened Trin?” Something about Kim’s concerned but clueless voice struck a nerve in Trini and she barked out “Well maybe you’d know if you answered me back at least once Kim.” 

As soon as the words leave Trini’s mouth she feels Kim tense and she feels bad. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just really frustrated right now.” 

“No, you’re right. I wasn’t being a very good girlfriend today. I wasn’t paying attention to my phone even though I could feel you were off today through the link. I’m sorry.” Kim’s hand cupped Trini’s face and she pecked the shorter girl on the cheek. “Tell me what happened?” 

“Well to start it off I not only had a drink spilled on my shoes, I was sprayed and soaked with water. My favorite headphones broke due to said water. I was thrown across the pit by an explosion so my body aches. And I got in a fight with my mom about our relationship again.” 

Through Trini’s speech she slowly but noticeably got anger and more frustrated. Kim realized her tiny girlfriend must have been holding this in all day.

“Oh Trin I-” 

“Not ONLY that. But my best friends along with my girlfriend FORGOT it was my birthday today.” 

Trini was breathing harshly by the end of her rant and turned to look at Kim with fire in her eyes. 

But as Trini looked at Kim she realized that the other girls were wide open. 

“Your what?” 

“My birthday Kim. Today is my birthday.” 

Trini watched as despair flooded Kim’s eyes and the girl shook her head. 

“No...no your birthday is tomorrow.” 

“Kim. My birthday is today.” 

“No your birthday has to be tomorrow because then that means that I missed your birthday.” 

And as upset as Trini was, she feels all her anger and hurt flow away as she watches her poor girlfriend process the fact that she missed her birthday. 

Kim’s eyes water as they meet Trini’s and before she can process it, Kim is the now the one with tears. 

“Trin I’m so sorry!” Kim’s buried her face in Trini’s chest and is half crying half pleading for forgiveness and Trini can’t help to laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

“Babe why are laughing?” 

“I-I can’t. You got my birthday wrong.” Trini can’t stop her laugher and Kim has to hold her tighter so she doesn’t fall out of her lap. As Trini’s laughter turns into wheezes and she starts clutching her stomach Kim can’t help but to join in. 

As their laughter dies down Trini takes in some much needed air as Kim snuggles into her neck. 

“I’m really sorry Trini. I didn’t mean to miss your birthday.” 

Trini sighs teasingly and rolls her eyes. “This is what I get for dating such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.” Kim leans her head up toward Trini and smiles softly. “Yeah, you’re my dork.” Trini leans down and kisses Kim. Finally, she gets to spend some time with Kim.

As they pull apart Trini checks her phone. 

“We still have another thirty minutes before my birthday ends Princess. You still have time to try to make it up to me.” 

Kim laughs and stands up holding Trini in a bridal hold as she leans in to kiss Trini again. 

“For the record, your birthday ends tomorrow at midnight. The boys and I did plan something for you, even if we’re dumb and messed up the date.” 

Trini laughs and kisses Kim again, this time drawing it out and enjoying herself when she feels Kim’s body shutter. Kim eventually pulls away with a humm. 

“I’ll make it up to you all night long Trin.” 

“I’m waiting babe.” 

And with that Trini squeals with laughter as Kim starts sprinting back her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't bring myself to write actual angst, I'm super excited for this and didn't have the heart for it. But I hope you guys enjoy this anyway :)


	3. Tease

Trini knows that Kim loves to tease her. She takes sadistic pleasure in it. 

Trini also knows it’s because Kim likes to see her flustered. 

That’s why Trini knows that Kim sitting on her lap while wearing the shortest shorts she owns and an open back shirt is on purpose. 

Trini sighs and shifts the hold she has on Kim so that she could see past her girlfriend and see the boys from their place across the campfire. 

Once she does she can feel a faint echo of Kim’s excitement and satisfaction. 

Trini sits there for a moment and closes her eyes. Kim’s talking to the boys, Billy excitedly explaining what the boys did yesterday while Trini and Kim were on a date. Trini already heard this earlier since, unlike Kim, she wasn’t late to their campfire because she wanted to choose an outfit to torture her girlfriend. 

She rests her forehead on the back of Kim’s neck, nuzzling in while she rests. She pulls Kim closer to her and feels her breath hitch as Trini’s front is pressed against her back. 

This...She’ll get Kim back by using her own tricks against her.

She faintly hears Zack crack a joke about how she must be sleepy since she’s cuddling into Kim. But Trini smirks knowing she can use that to her advantage. 

Trini places her hand on Kim’s upper thighs and makes sure they’re at the end of her shorts. She then starts to kiss the area her face is nuzzled into. 

Trini smirks internally once she feels Kim’s heart rate pick up through her front. 

She slowly and discreetly starts to suck a mark on the back of her neck. Kim was asking for this by wearing this shirt. She knows Trini can’t resist leaving marks on her neck, shoulders, and collar. But Trini also knows Kim loves it when she leaves marks all over her. Kim’s such a dirty girl sometimes. 

Trini wouldn’t have her any other way. 

Trini’s smile falters as she feels Kim shift her hips and subtly grind them further into Trini’s lap. Oh that’s cheating. 

The last thing Trini wants is to get caught by the boys, she would be horrified. But she can’t let Kim win this. She wants her girlfriend to understand that she’s not going to let her tease her without punishment. 

Trini softly bites the skin in front of her, gently running her tongue over it as Kim stifles a moan. 

Kim runs a shaky hand up and down Trini’s thigh. She’s getting close to her limit, and Trini can practically taste Kim’s arousal from here. 

As a last ditch effort Kim tries to pull away from Trini’s lips and shift her legs so Trini has to hold her sideways, but as she goes to move Trini moves a hand between her thighs and slightly up her shorts. 

Kim jumps up and pulls Trini up with her. “I’m kinda tired and Trini here is half asleep. We’re going to head out.” 

As soon as they’re out of earshot and eyesight Kim pushes Trini up against the closest tree. 

“What was that?!” Kim’s towering over Trini, her head bent to look her girlfriend in the eye. 

But Trini’s still basking in the glow of her victory over Kim. She’s finally won one of their teasing games. She wraps her arms around Kim’s neck and arches her front into her. 

“Hmmm I thought it was want you wanted. After all, you’re wearing my favorite shirt. It shows off my marks perfectly.” Trini whispers the words into Kim’s mouth, soundly kissing her after. 

As their lips slide and press together, Kim’s hands slide down to grab Trini’s lower back and ass. Trini moans and cups Kim’s jaw, running her fingers through the hair Kim had at the base of her neck. 

As Trini leans back she gently tugs on Kim’s lip. 

“You ready to take this is an actual bed Princess? I have so many things I want to do you, you need to be punished.” 

Kim gulps but can’t deny the way her whole body seems to catch on fire at those words. 

“Let’s go.” 

As soon as they get into Kim’s room Trini’s already topless and shoeless. Kim already naked and swiftly pulls Trini’s pants down and pushes the other girl onto her bed once she’s naked. 

Trini moves backwards as Kim crawls up the bed towards her and sits in her lap. Trini groans as feels the heat and slickness coming from Kim as she grinds down into her.

Kim’s already gasping and moaning, a wild look in her eyes as she stares Trini down. 

“This is all for you.” 

Trini’s hands shoot out and grab Kim’s hips tightly, helping her grind down harder and faster. Kim’s whole body shutters in pleasure and her back arches as she moans. 

Trini sits up and kisses Kim. It’s a sloppy wet kiss but damn if it isn’t hot. Kim has to pull away to get some air and Trini moves to sucking and biting marks all over her neck. 

“You wore that shirt to tease me didn’t you?” 

Kim can only moan in response, her thoughts are clouded with pleasure. 

“Answer me.” Trini bites down and Kim gasps “yes!” 

“You’re so bad baby. I almost pulled you aside to fuck you in the mines.” Kim’s rhythm stutters and and whines in response. 

Trini then flips them so she’s above Kim and the taller girl lays under her, hand wrapping around her back desperate for her touch. She slots their legs so that when she grinds down her thigh rubs against Kim’s core and hers on Kim’s thigh. 

Kim’s fingers dig into Trini once she starts grinding down, and the both moan loudly. Trini picks up the pace and licks her way to one of Kim’s nipples, groaning when Kim starts leaving scratch marks down her back. 

“Trin, babe just like that!” 

Trini grunts and grinds harder, one hand grabbing a handful of Kim’s ass to get a better angle. 

“Fuck I’m close! T!” 

Trini moans, she can feel it. She’s close too.

“Let go Kim.” 

And with that Kim comes onto Trini’s thigh, her nails raking marks across Trini’s back and feeling her release makes Trini come too. 

She lowers herself onto Kim after. Giving her small pecks on her chest and neck. Kim pulls her up for a soft kiss. 

“Damn Trin.” Kim’s giggling and Trini smiles. “Guess you should second guess teasing me in public Princess.” 

“Maybe I should it more if it gets you riled up like this.” 

Trini grins and kisses Kim again. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet. I distinctly remember saying someone needed to be punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol don't look at me


	4. Mermaid

Trini sighs as best as one can when you’re underwater. 

She’s been stuck like this for two weeks already. And by this she means she was cursed by some green bitch with gold teeth and now she’s a mermaid. 

She doesn’t even like mermaids, she kind of wishes she was something cooler like a werewolf. As least then she could go to school. 

Trini’s laying at the bottom of a small pond. There’s some cliff overlooking the space Trini is relaxing in.

Trini looks up at the night sky. 

Since she’s been cursed she hasn’t been able to leave the water for more than three hours. She very briefly gets her legs back but she can slowly feel herself start to suffocate until she’s back. 

She’s been going home for dinner and sneaking out after, only taking what she needs to be able to charge her phone and her bag. And making short appearances at school. She pushed it today though, getting in a fight with her mom and hitting her time limit. Trini shifts and looks down at her tail. 

Because she has one of those now.

It’s a light golden yellow. It almost reminds her of sunshine. She didn’t think yellow was her color but even she has to admit that it looks nice on her. Maybe she’ll by more yellow clothes when she figures out how to reverse this shit. 

Suddenly Trini feels the water above her ripple and as she looks up she sees black hair and brown eyes coming straight at her. 

Trini closes her eyes and extends her arms out as she feels the impact against her chest. Trini’s knocked into the rocks below her and when she opens her eyes she realizes the girl who dove into her isn’t moving.

Trini quickly grabs the girl and kicks her tail straight down to propel them both to the surface. She rushes to the shore and rolls the girl onto her back making sure the water doesn’t reach above her chest.

Kimberly?

Trini eyes Kimberly’s chest to see if she’s breathing and curses when she realizes she isn’t. 

Trini quickly starts performing CPR, desperately trying to get Kim’s breathing started. Soon enough Kim coughs some water up into Trini’s face and sits up. 

As Trini watches concerned, she finally gets a better look at the other girl and blushed once she realizes Kim was in a bra and underwear. 

“Kimberly? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good...do you-is that a tail?” 

Trini’s silent for a moment. Shit, she forgot! 

“Oh, I have to be dreaming.” Kim giggles and Trini can’t help but to think of how cute she looks. “There’s no way the cute girl from bio being a mermaid is real. Wow you’re so much prettier up close.” 

Trini can’t believe it, Kim thinks she’s dreaming. She can’t quite hold in her chuckle at this.

“I’d like credit for saving your cute ass. What the fuck were you doing diving so close to some rocks?” 

“Huh? Diving so close to rocks?” Kim stares blankly at Trini and Trini raises a brow at her in response. It’s silent for a bit until-

“Is-is this is real?!” Kim grabs Trini’s shoulders and looks back down before blushing and looking back up. “Why are you only wearing a sports bra?!” 

Trini crosses her arms and tries to contain her blush. “Why are you only in underwear?” 

“Because I was diving?” “Well then. Why would I have a shirt on if I’m swimming?” 

Kim stares at Trini and groans and she puts her face in her hands. 

“Why do you have a mermaid tail? And you didn’t hear what I said before right?” 

“To answer your first question some green bitch cursed me so I’ve been like this for two weeks. I can only leave the water for three hours. And yes I did.” 

“Is that why you haven’t been to class lately?” Kim’s looking at Trini seriously now. 

“Yeah. I can’t over the time limit or I start to suffocate. And I’ve been using that time to try and fool my parents.” 

“I’ll help you!” Kim grabs Trini’s hands and holds them tightly. “I can’t imagine having to go through this alone.” 

Trini feels her ears heat up at the intense look in Kim’s eyes. 

“Thanks Kim.” 

Kim smiles and blushes a bit “No problem Trini.” 

“...how do you know my name?” 

“Uhhhh attendance.” 

“Mr. Iida only took attendance at the start of the semester.” 

And with that another week of being cursed was started, but now there was a lot more flirting teasing Kim involved. 

In a week’s time Kim and Trini were very close and Trini’s attraction to the other girl was past that of a crush. They spent almost waking hour together, Kim only leaving her for a couple hours at a time. She really took her promise seriously and Trini appreciated the girl’s company.

“Hey Trini, this feels like something out of the little mermaid, except reversed.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Instead of the pretty girl being turned human, she’s turned into a mermaid.” 

“Does that make you my Princess charming then Hart?” 

Kim blushes and leans closer to Trini from her seat next to her in the water. 

“Umm I can be if that’s somthing you want.” Trini turns and looks at Kim in shock at this. 

“You-you want this? To date with a girl who’s cursed to be a mermaid for most of the day?” Kim nods and smiles gently. 

“Yeah, we’ll figure something out. To be honest I’ve liked you for a while now Trini.” Trini can’t help the way her lips slowly turn up at the corners.

“I like you too Kim.” 

Kim leans down and softly kisses Trini. 

Trini only pulls away when she starts feeling a weird tingle on her tail. It feels really similar to when her arm or legs fall asleep. 

When she looks down Trini realizes she actually has her legs.

“Kim my legs are back! I guess you really are a Princess.” 

They lean into each other giggling for a bit before Trini pauses. 

“KIM LOOK AWAY I’M NOT COVERED!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought making Trini a mermaid would be funny. Let me know what you think :)


	5. Soul Animals

Kim sighs as her soul animal, Soleil, growls and digs its claws into her leg. It doesn’t hurt, since soul animals can’t actually hurt their partners but they can be annoying. 

“What?” 

Kim was laying on her bed relaxing. But for some reason Soleil was acting up. 

At first she was peacefully taking a nap, which it seems is something all cats like to do even though she’s a saber tooth tiger. She’s not too big though, most people say their soul animals don’t get above the size of a person. Which makes sense since this animal is the literal embodiment of a person’s soulmate. 

Everyone in the world has a soul animal. And they appear at the age of five. They are meant to help guide you into finding your soulmate. But they live with you peacefully in the meantime and never leave you, even when your soulmate dies in real life. When a person’s soulmate is in a range that your soul animal can find their owner, they guide you straight to them. 

Some people say the range your soul animal can detect their owner grows with age. Some people think it’s how strong a bond your soulmate has to you. Some people say their soul animals don’t have too much of a personality and some say their animal is like a person. 

Soleil is like a lazy grumpy cat. But Kim wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world. While she’s obviously a grumpy butt, she sees how closely her friend has always watched over her. She’s quiet but fiercely loyal. Helping Kim and cheering her up. It makes Kim confident that her soulmate is a good person, someone she would be proud to have as a soulmate. 

If only they could show up already. 

Just because Soleil is a girl that doesn’t mean her soulmate is one. But she wouldn’t mind either way. 

The only other person who can see Soleil in this world is her soulmate. And Kim is the only person who can see theirs. 

Speaking of, Kim looks down at Soleil who is spread across her lap. Golden eyes staring straight into hers. 

“You’ve been acting up these past few days.” 

A slow blink. 

That’s Soleil speak for no shit. Kim groans, she’s going to have her hands full with her soulmate.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Soleil flops over on top of Kim. And Kim laughs once she feels the familiar sensation of her purr. Lazy. 

Kim sighs and looks up at her ceiling. Not that she doesn’t love Soleil but she wonders what her soulmate is doing. 

Suddenly Soleil is standing, staring straight at the window. 

“What’s happening?” 

For the first time in her life, Soleil doesn’t respond to Kim. She just keeps staring out the window. There’s a few seconds of silence before Soleil twitches and then leaps towards the door starting to claw at it. 

Kim jumps off the bed and before she knows it she’s outside of her house chasing after Soleil. 

Kim can only hear her heartbeat and her harsh breathing. 

The only thing in her sight is Soleil’s back as she sprints headed. 

She doesn’t even notice the concrete turn into dirt beneath her feet, the trees surrounding her. All she can she is the yellow mane in front of her. 

Then, she sees Soleil jump straight into the air, legs extended as she reaches for something. 

Once Soleil starts to land she catches a glimpse of pink before she collides with something. Her eyes and focus still straight ahead as she realizes she’s falling. 

Instead of the harsh landing she expects, she falls on something soft. 

Kim tears her eyes away from Soleil and down into big brown eyes. Brown eyes with a very familiar gold tint. 

As she pulls her head back she realizes she’s looking at a girl. A very pretty girl. 

She has golden tan skin and brown hair. Her lips are plump and full and look stupidly soft. And her eyes. Oh god, her eyes are magical. Kim almost doesn’t want to look away. 

She forces herself to look up only to see Soleil nuzzling a pink...is that a pterodactyl? 

A pterodactyl that Kim can see.

Her eyes widen and she gasps as she looks back down into those eyes again. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” The voice is a bit rough, but undeniably feminine as well. It makes Kim shiver. 

“And I’ve been waiting for you.” The girl’s eyes widen before she smiles. Kim thinks it’s the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen. 

“Trini.” 

Kim can already see the ways Soleil reflects this girl. 

Her unwavering gaze and observation. The way she pieced who Kim was in a heartbeat. She can see the crystal clear conviction to her in these eyes. 

And just like Soleil jumped and caught that pterodactyl in her paws. Kim knows that this girl jumped and caught Kim in her arms.

But not just Kim, she caught her heart too.

 

Trini’s running after Ophelia. Eyes trained on her pink wings as she takes flight in front of her. 

Ophelia’s always been reckless and more curious than she should be. But Trini knows that stupid bird can understand her better than anyone else in her life. She takes care of Trini by getting her out her own head. Even if it is by smacking her in the face with a wing or forcing her to go places she doesn’t want to go to.

Even then Ophelia has shown just how smart she is. She has an eye for emotions and people’s attention in a way Trini doesn’t care to try to understand anymore. 

All she can think of is following her. Eyes focused on everything in front of her. She won’t miss whatever her friend is showing her. 

Her only and longest friend. 

Trini used to worry about never finding someone who would understand her. To be doomed to a life of never being completely understood and alone. But Ophelia quelled that fear by just existing. Someone, somewhere, was the owner of Ophelia. 

And Trini would find her if it’s the last thing she does. 

Trini’s always known her soulmate would be a girl. If it weren’t for the bright pink color Ophelia gave off, it was in the subtle ways she acts and understands Trini to her core. 

She just knows. 

So as Trini continues to sprint after Ophelia and into a forest she knows she doesn’t have to worry. 

Ophelia would never let her down. 

As she exits a section of trees she sees something leap up at Ophelia. Her eyes trace the big yellow cat’s movements, watching as it reaches for Ophelia and Ophelia fly into its grasp willingly. 

It’s then that she looks ahead of her and throws her arms out.

Her arms wrap around a warm and soft body as she tilts to the side and lands on her back. 

She looks up at dark brown hair and almost gasps as dark brown eyes look back at her. The intense gaze sends a shock through her body. 

The girl in front of her has tan skin and short hair. Her lips are slightly open and Trini can only pull her gaze away from them when she notices a cute beauty mark next to them. As she looks back into the other girls eyes she feels a sense of calm wash through her. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” 

“And I’ve been waiting for you.” The girl's voice is smooth and calming.

“Trini.” 

And as the girl smiles down at Trini from her position on top of her Trini can feel the warmth. As she looks into this girl’s eyes she knows she can trust her, that she won’t let her down. That she’ll understand her. 

“Kim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I hope you all liked my short oneshots for Trimberly week. I had a lot of fun writing again and I'm planning on writing more because I missed and need more of these two. 
> 
> For this last chapter I wanted to back and reference the work that made me want to write fanfics for these two. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this whole thing, not just this chapter. And thanks so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm here and doing Trimberly week. I was nervous about starting to write again. Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
